Silver Eyes
by Lady Kerriwen
Summary: Silver is a lonely girl who meets Legolas and they don't like each other at first... but who knows what can happen? READ ON TO FIND OUT!
1. new adventure

Once apon a time there was a girl named Silver. She was named that because she had Silver hair, and it was really pretty. Silver also had silver eyes that could change color sometimes. Sometimes they were blue, and other times they were green, or wen she was really sad that they would turn a deep deep blue and be very sparkling. Silver was sixteen years old and she liked to sing and dance. In fact, she had a lot of solos in school because the teacher thought Silver's voice was so good. And everyone was jealose of the graceful way taht Silver could dance. She was better than everyone. What nobody knew that was Silver was an orpahan and she lived by herself in an old house. She was really sad that she had no parents, but she liked to read. Nobody knew she lived alone, not even her teachers or the other students in school. Nobody knew at all and Silver was sad.

One day while Sliver was walking home, she went and saw a portal open right in front of her! It was a green swirling mist and it seemed like it was sparkling diaomonds kind of. She had never seen a portal before.

"I think that that portal might take me to middle earth! Mabye my parents are there, I've always wanted to find them.

Silver walks through the portal and she ends up in middle Earth! She was so excited because her parents were probably there, but she didn't know it yet at all.

All of a sudden a elf walked up to Silver and said "hi I am named legolas, who are you? You are very pretty

My name is Silver said silver, and it is really nice to meet you- where am I?

"You are in middle earth, and near my home, Rivendaell. Woudl you like to come home wiht me?

"Okay sayed Silver.

Legoals and Silver walked together to his palace. Silver said that the palace was the biggest one she had ever seen. Legolas said that it was his palace. Sliver sad, I can't beleve it! This is your home, what are you a prince or something? Legolas laughs and saids, Yes it is my home! I am a prince!

Silver was so suprized she couldn't beleve it!

Legolas said oh, would you like to come inside, you can get a change of cloths, because yours don't fit into middle earth really. A dress would be pretty.

Silver said "I don't like wearing dresses! I am a tomboy! And I can fight really good too.

Leogolas says well, lets see you fight with a bow and arrow, I bet I can beat you.

Silver said, I don't think you can!

Legolas said, if I win, then you have to were a dress!

Silver said okay, I will take your bet, but I will win!

I will write chapter two soon. I hope that everyone likes my story.


	2. the contest

So then again Legolas and Silver were going to have a arrow contest. Legolas gave Silver a knew bow and arrow to shoot with. It was a silver bow and had silver arrows too.

"Wow" said Silver, this is just like me!

"Yes, my lovely girl" legolas said.

"This bow and arrow are for you since they match your hair, and your beauty so well. I was saving them to give to my future girlfriend, and now I have found her" said Legolasz.

I'm not your girlfriend yet you know Legolas! Said Sivler.

"Yes, but you well be!!!!" said Legolas.

So then they began to shoot some arrows. Legolas was really good. He could shoot really fast (like in the movie) and hit the target really well. But then Silver took her turn. She was really even faster than legolas, even though she was from earth. She always practiced at home before she got to middle earth.

"Wow, you are really good" said Legolas.

"Yes I know I am. I practiced at home, just in case I ever had to be in a competition or something. I do gymnastics too, did you know that?" said Silver.

"Well, we are down to the last arrow. Who ever hits the middle of the target wins. Ok?" said legolas.

"Ok" said Silver.

Silver went first, and she shot the target right in the middle! "Yjour turn now legolas" silver said.

Legolas shot his arrow. And it went straighte thru Silver's arrow. "Looks like I won silver. Now you have to wear a dress even though you are a tomboy!"

"Fine I will, but nobdoy can see me in it butr you."

"But we are having a ball tonight, it's a big party to celebrate my 21st birthday, you have to come. And you can be my date to the ball." said Legolas.

"I'm not going to be your date, ok? But I'll be going to your party since you are my friend, ok?" said Sivler.

"Ok" said Legolas.

"I never got to go to a party before at all. The kids at school didn't want me there" said Silver.

"How come? You are so beautiful and talented, and I am already in love wit you????" said Legolas.

"They were really gealous of me. I can dance and sing better than they could. Plus, their parents didn't want to be gealose either. One girl's dad wanted me to be a fashion model, but she got mad at me because she wanted to be the fashion model, so I had to leave their house."

"You can sing to? I want you to sing at my party, ok? Said Legolas.

"Okay, I can sing. I have to go change now, and I will think up a good song." said Silver.

(What should she sing? I can't think of a good song yet. I like beautiful by Christina or an Avril song.)


End file.
